


Basic Training

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Diary/Journal, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Off-World, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-20
Updated: 2005-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't have to be insane to work as part of the SGC, but it won't exactly work against you if you are. Slightly insane, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Training

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the heartsisters for cheering, Nicci and Skaterg8r for their ...input *eg* The people on Livejournal for sharing their opinions with me when I asked what they thought about off-world sex. Anyone interested in the views shared, can have a look here (it's unlocked, I never lock fandom stuff)
> 
> <http://ximeria.livejournal.com/209437.html>

**DAY 1**

God, I'm too worn out to write much today. It's hot, humid and the training seems almost sadistic. But it's part of what we need to know and we wouldn't be here if we weren't the best.

That's what I keep telling myself now, before I go to sleep. I just never imagined joining the AF would lead me here, light years from home. The starry sky above with its three moons definitely helps put things into perspective. Back home we were cadets, top of our classes. I felt ten feet tall when we graduated. Cadet Emma Jensen. It had a nice ring to it.

Here?

Here we're still cadets, but right now I'll admit to feeling pretty insignificant facing a future among the stars.

 **DAY 2**

SG-2 joined us today. They were supposed to have been here from the start, but something big, a last minute mission delayed them. Not that I'm complaining. The first day, even with the Marines of SG-3, was a pleasure cruise compared to having two SG teams breathing down our back, yelling orders at us.

I think they'd rather be home than here. Can't blame them. Did I mention it's hot and humid?

Today felt like it went by like one of those old vinyl records set on high-speed. I'm trying to digest all the things that we've been dragged through, but my mind's buzzing with excess info. The jungle here shouldn't carry any threats to us, but we can still get hurt by acting stupid.

I must admit I expected Stan Jones to be smarter. He's intelligent, but what he did during one of our breaks was stupid. No matter how much fun a vine seems to be, playing Tarzan is just plain stupid. Well, I guess he'll learn sooner than later, really, considering the gash he has along the underside of his arm. I don't know if I'm supposed to feel sorry for him, laugh at him or feel embarrassed because his behavior won't exactly reflect well on the lot of us.

 **DAY 3**

You know, we're not crazy. We're sane compared to some of these people...

Off-world. Training. Camp. That's what this is. We were told what to expect. There are three moons in the night sky. No problem. The trees are slightly... purple... No problem. It will be for only two weeks. No problem. It's pretty hot. No problem. So what am I whining about?

They warned us about everything but the SG teams.

It was one thing when we had only SG-3 around. It was hard, but it was to be expected. When the Marines are given the task of running you through a training mission, they most definitely do so.

Jarheads. You know what to expect. They're not stupid as rumor has it, but there are a lot of differences between the AF and the Marines. We train combat situations with them. And normally that would be the only thing we'd be training here. We were joined by SG-2 yesterday. Air Force like us, adding a little variety to the exercises. Like I mentioned yesterday they were simply delayed. The SGC wants to give us the most thorough training possible.

It's just... No one ever warned us about SG-1.

Rumor has it that they've found some indications of Goa'uld presence on this planet, though there are none here now. Normally SG-1 would be off exploring... well, unexplored planets, but for the time being, they are here.

Like I said, had we been here with only SG-3 it would have been nothing but your run of the mill training. Give and take a little alieness of the surroundings. Again, no problem. Only, with these three teams, it seems like a madhouse.

And SG-1 has only been here for two hours.

It's nearly time to go to sleep, but I have to admit that I'm curious about the mixed group at the fire. I don't know. Somehow I expected each team to stick to its own, but they're all sitting there, talking in low voices, only occasionally bursting out in laughter. Even the Marines, who I'm not afraid to admit, had me a bit spooked the first day.

Someone stands up and stretches and I recognize Colonel O'Neill from the files. He's a legend, as is the rest of SG-1. For an old guy he's pretty good looking, fit, strong. I can hear him as he turns to regard the group.

"Hey, Daniel. Time for bed."

"Yes, mom." The answer carries clearly through the night air.

As does the sigh from the Colonel and the muffled laughter from the rest of the group.

"You want to get up early tomorrow to go to the ruins before it gets too hot, right?" O'Neill asks patiently.

"Mmmm," Daniel answers, and I realize that it has to be Dr. Jackson. I mean, I noticed the rest of SG-1 when they arrived, however briefly. It was easy to recognize Teal'c, and of course Major Carter, but I guess I just didn't see Dr. Jackson.

The Colonel leans down and snatches the journal from Dr. Jackson's grasp, eliciting an indignant 'Hey!'

"Oooh, Daaaaniel," The Colonel sing-songs, waving the journal toward the tent they've set up. Normally we'd be sleeping under the open sky, but they're allowing us to use the pup-tents this time. Not much room, but we've already learned that it rains at the drop of a hat around here and the bugs are pretty big and pretty annoying.

Dr. Jackson sighs and gets to his feet, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Fine, Jack. Be the mother-hen if you must."

The rest of the group laugh and say their goodnights to the two men. They all seem so much at ease under this alien sky, strange bugs flittering through the humid night. If I didn't know better, I'd think it was a group of friends on an ordinary camping trip.

Well, it's time I stop for the night and join my tent mate as well. You never know when Major Ferretti or Major Griff will pull us out of our sleep.

 _INTERLUDE I_

Daniel sighed and sat down on his sleeping bag, his back to Jack as he pulled his boots off, then took off his BDUs and folded them neatly on top of his backpack. "Just how old are you?" he asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow and grinned. This was an old question that had its own answer. "You're as young as you feel."

Daniel snorted and finally turned his head, a small smile playing on his face. "That doesn't exactly say much with you."

Jack grinned and wished he could lean up and kiss Daniel just for the heck of it, but they were off-world, surrounded by soldiers and recruits... it probably was not a good idea to take chances.

Not that half the SGC were not already betting that he was sleeping with the linguist. Then again, rumor had it he was sleeping with his entire team. Not bad for an old geezer.

"Tell me," Daniel began conversationally as he lay down on his sleeping bag. They kept the tent closed even if it was hot. The damned bugs on this planet were pretty harmless, but waking up with one on your face? Yuck.

"Yeah?" Jack asked as he turned to his side to look at Daniel who turned off the flashlight.

"Why do you always treat me like that in front of the others?"

"Like what?" Jack asked, genuinely puzzled.

Daniel snorted, but did not in any way sound angry. "Like a little kid," he explained.

"I think if I stopped they'd think something was *really* wrong," Jack grinned into the darkness. "Besides, we both know who's in charge."

Daniel sniggered and a hand drifted down to brush knowingly over Jack's crotch. It was a quick, but hot touch, and Jack wondered if it was that wise to only sleep in his boxers.

"Don't start anything you can't finish," he warned Daniel, part in jest, part seriously. He really wished he could just roll over for Daniel, but however tempting an adventure off-world sex would be, it would be less than wise in the middle of a camp full of soldiers.

"Don't worry," Daniel whispered back and Jack could feel the hot brush of Daniel's breath on his face. "I know better than that."

"I know," Jack admitted. There were few people more competent in the SGC. Sure, they had brilliant scientists and great soldiers, but few were multitalented like Daniel. Or maybe that was just Jack's dick talking, but he was pretty sure he loved the guy for his brains as well.

He knew he loved Daniel for his intelligence and stubbornness. Jack needed the stubbornness in a partner because it took all that and more to put up with his shit on a daily basis.

A hand drifted up to caress his cheek and Daniel rolled over enough to brush his lips over Jack's. "Goodnight," he whispered.

Jack licked his lips and wished they could do more. He could not wait to get home again. "Goodnight," he replied, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 **DAY 4**

Our off-hours seem like a madhouse.

There are certain highlights, definitely, since we now have the benefit of training with Master Teal'c. He's not just huge, he's invincible when it comes to hand to hand combat. Even the Marines of SG-3 have the utmost respect for his abilities. So do we, us recruits. But he's a good teacher as well. Oh... and he's a Jaffa. I'm kinda glad to have him on our side.

Major Carter's a pretty good about letting us catch a glimpse of what else they're doing. Some of us were sent with her on a mineral survey a little North of here this morning. Not that she needed a huge escort or something, but because when we do join SG teams, we are expected to work with this, even if it's not our areas of expertise. And she's quite the role model. I mean, there aren't that many women in the service ranking this high and with the track record she has.

Speaking of legends... and I have no idea what any of us were expecting. Since we were introduced to the Stargate program, we've heard and read numerous strange things. And after last night I had to wonder... Still, I'm pretty sure no one expected the other half of SG-1 to be quite so... odd. Oh, sure, Major Carter and Teal'c are a bit out of the ordinary, even if you ignore the fact that the latter is actually an alien. I guess when they say eccentric, they all mean the other half of SG-1. I'm sure as individuals, they are all quite sane and ordinary, but the cocktail when mixed... it's just pure madness.

Noon was for once not spent in the shade, although it was nice and cool where we were. Like we had been with Major Carter in the morning, we were with Dr. Jackson during the hottest hours of the day. There really was an old ruin a little way from the camp.

We weren't allowed to do much, but Dr. Jackson showed us a few things, tablets with writings on and one entire wall that was nearly intact with more writings on it. Or chicken scratchings as Colonel O'Neill called them, which earned him an overbearing look from Dr. Jackson. I don't know if this is typical for them, but even if Dr. Jackson isn't a soldier, it is odd to hear a team leader talk like that to a member of his own team.

Then again, it doesn't seem to bother Dr. Jackson, whom, by the way, I haven't heard calling the Colonel 'sir' or 'Colonel' since they arrived. I think I'll just put that down as another SG-1 'thing'. The list is definitely growing.

When we finally leave, I can hear them arguing about the writings, but there seems to be no hard words between them. I can't call it teasing, because that would just be weird. I mean, the Colonel is the leader of the team, Dr. Jackson's a civilian member... It just doesn't quite add up.

I've heard some of the others muse about it as well. Some of them find it downright wrong that Dr. Jackson doesn't give the Colonel the respect his rank deserves. Then again, the Colonel doesn't call Dr. Jackson anything but 'Daniel', so somewhere, on a cosmic level, I guess things are even.

Strange, but even.

The evening we spend in front of the fire, taking care of our field kits and Major Ferretti just did a short pop-quiz, checking up how much had stuck with us. It was okay - we didn't do brilliantly, but we didn't suck completely.

 _INTERLUDE II_

"Jack, I'm trying to work here," Daniel complained.

Jack grinned and checked outside the ruin. The recruits were all well on their way back to the camp and he did not have to drag 'Dr. Jackson' back there until dinner time. It was still a few hours away.

"Sorry, Daniel, I'll... walk the perimeter," he said, contemplating how much time he should give Daniel for working before he bugged him again. Fifteen minutes. If he walked *really* slowly, that was the time it would take to walk the perimeter.

Daniel shot him a suspicious look over his shoulder but Jack merely gave him an innocent smile. That of course only made Daniel frown. The man knew him far too well.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack returned to the ruin and slipped inside. All was quiet outside. The planet was perfectly safe, if you didn't count a bunch of recruits and two other SG teams.

Then again, they were not currently in the ruin, so who cared? Normally Jack would keep from doing anything stupid like groping the good Doctor. Who knew what could happen off-world. Then again, this planet had checked out as safe several times. One of the reasons why it had been chosen and used for training purposes several times before.

And Jack could not lie to himself. He had this little fantasy of pushing Daniel down on a dusty floor somewhere on an alien planet and having his wicked way with him.

Jack's smile widened at the thought as he walked, quietly, toward Daniel who was squinting at the scrawlings on the wall.

He quietly put his P90 down with the backpack he had left earlier and slowly moved toward his target. One hand hovering over Daniel's neck, he braced himself for the surprise attach.

Jack realized, as he blinked up at the missing ceiling, he should be damned proud of Daniel's speedy reaction and calm sense in the heat of the moment.

It still did not change the fact that he had landed a bit hard on his back and dust motes were flying around, glittering in what little sunlight the rainforest outside let down into the ruin.

"I take it this is your way of testing me as a team member," Daniel stated as he leaned down over Jack, obviously having a hard time not laughing.

"Oh yeah," Jack grunted, sitting back up, the movement bringing him nose to nose with Daniel.

"I thought as much," Daniel agreed. "Because the only other explanation isn't suitable for an off-world stay."

Jack pouted.

Daniel raised an eyebrow.

Jack leaned back on his hands and watched Daniel watching him. "So you're telling me you've never thought about it?" he asked.

"Jack..." Daniel rolled his eyes. "We have the off-world rule *because* we've both thought about it."

Jack knew how foolish he was being, but... "Daniel..." He was not whining. Not one bit.

Daniel's expression said otherwise. "We risk enough as it is, don't you think?" he asked softly, though there was a flicker of something in his eyes that made Jack's blood rush a little faster through his veins.

Jack sighed. Yeah, Daniel was right. He knew that, but it did not make things any easier. They were not going home for another four days. Jack felt like a junkie needing a fix here. He *really* needed it right now.

"You're impossible," Daniel grumbled and before Jack could say anything, Daniel was straddling his lap. "Nothing elaborate," Daniel warned him. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered as he reached down between them to pull Jack's t-shirt out of his pants.

"Now we're talking," Jack muttered happily before Daniel's mouth closed over his. Nothing elaborate, the man had said. Sure, Jack could do that, make out like a teenager. He knew what would be waiting when they got back to Earth. Daniel was going to make him pay for whining this much.

Oh man, Jack could hardly wait.

Daniel gasped and broke their kiss, slowly rocking against Jack. With a soft smile, Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips to Daniel's neck. The skin was slick with sweat and there was a faint taste of dust and dirt. It was a cocktail that all made up Daniel and Jack liked it that way.

Hands skimmed up under Jack's shirt and he moaned deep in his throat.

"You... you," Daniel ground out. "You said something the other night about not st-starting something I ca-can't finish."

Jack pushed up against the heavy weight in his lap.

"Please," Jack moaned. "By all means, finish this."

Daniel scrambled back and to the side a little, until his ass hit the ground. One leg was still resting across Jack's thighs. With a nasty grin, he pulled his BDUs open and Jack licked his lips.

Daniel was such a bastard, he really was. He knew perfectly well how much Jack loved it when he put on a show. It had taken ages to get him to a point where he felt at ease with it. But once he had, Daniel had taken the idea and run with it, bringing it to unknown heights.

Jack stared as Daniel hand tightened around his cock, slowly bringing himself to a climax. Jack knew the signs and when Daniel let his head fall back, breathing raggedly, Jack leaned forward, bracing one hand on the floor and the other on Daniel's hip and closed his lips over Daniel's cock.

"Oh *fuck*," Daniel gasped and Jack had to smile around the mouthful. Bitter fluid filled his mouth, but there were few things more satisfying than making Daniel swear like that. Everyone always assumed that Daniel was a nice, polite man 24/7.

Just showed how little people knew.

Fingers stroked through his hair and when he heard Daniel's whimper he pulled back, letting go of his treat. Daniel let his hand fall down to cup Jack's chin and ran a thumb over his lower lip.

The look in those darkened eyes nearly had Jack coming in his pants.

With another grin, Daniel tucked himself back into his underwear and tidied up his BDUs. Jack leaned back and watched him lazily. His own need was throbbing through his veins, but he knew Daniel like Daniel knew him. He would get his turn.

Daniel slipped his leg off Jack's lap and moved to sit behind him. Jack leaned back into the embrace and felt the heat of Daniel's chest through the two layers of their t-shirts. No words were exchanged and Jack concentrated on the harsh breathing from the both of them.

Jack watched as his BDUs were undone and Daniel's hand slipped inside, pulling him out into the humid air. Patting Jack's thighs, Daniel indicated for him to spread them a little more which Jack happily did.

Daniel's hands were warm on his cock and Jack could not look away as those damned skilled fingers began moving, slowly bringing him pleasure. Jack braced his hands against the floor and bit his lower lip. How could you not love a man who knew all your kinks and had them down to an art?

Finally Jack could not fight it anymore and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against Daniel's neck and shoulder. With a low moan he let go and Daniel buried his face against Jack's sweaty neck as he drew every last drop out of Jack's climax.

Damn, but life was good.

  


* * *

**DAY 5**

Early. When they say early, they *mean* early. We are woken at 0400. After inspecting our field kits, Majors Ferretti and Griff along with the rest of SG units 2 and 3 drill us through the jungle. I can probably only agree with Colonel O'Neill when he mutters about trees -- they're everywhere and the heavy green growth makes moving a lot of work. It seems to be a bit of an in-joke because Major Carter and Master Teal'c merely share a look when it happens and Doctor Jackson just rolls his eyes.

Anyway, we are divided into two groups and until the heat of noon brings up back to camp, we're marched around this humid hell hole in something that looks like a ridiculous game of hide and seek.

I know, I know. We need the training. I guess it's getting close to that time of the month and the humid air isn't exactly making it any easier.

After eating our rationed meals, we're now lounging at the lake, enjoying the cool shade. From the sounds of it, most of our superior officers are enjoying a game of poker. Major Carter is busy working with her laptop and I wonder if the rumors of her being slightly obsessed with her work might be right. Master Teal'c is sitting still as a statue, but somehow I wonder if he's smiling on the inside, because occasionally he turns his head a little as someone says something that makes the rest of them laugh out loud.

Suddenly Colonel O'Neill stands and looks around. I'm sure by now we all know who he's looking for, because the only one missing is Dr. Jackson and although I know we shouldn't make assumptions, I think we all wonder why Dr. Jackson puts up with the Colonel's behavior... and vice versa. Then again, who are we to even guess at the dynamics of a team like SG-1? Although at times it seems like utter chaos when they're around.

Colonel O'Neill disappears and for a little while everyone concentrates on what they were doing. Most of us are either making notes on what we've been through, while others are checking their field kits. We're paranoid about what's scheduled for us next. We haven't been told so it can be anything from a walk in the park to survival 101 - AKA 'move-your-ass-cadet-before-I-shoot-it-off'. Cadet Fredericks came up with that term the other day and it's stuck with us ever since.

Suddenly we can hear someone swearing. I can't make out all the words or even understand those I can, but the meaning is easy enough to get. I'm surprised when I recognize the voice as Dr. Jackson's, because the few times we've heard him, he's always had a nice, even voice and his vocabulary seems to lean toward nice and polite.

This, however, is definitely something entirely different and as everyone goes quiet we all look toward the sound. It takes a few minutes before Colonel O'Neill walks into the camp and everyone gawks as they instantly notice just why Dr. Jackson seems to be hurling curses at his CO.

I'm not sure there is a procedure for dealing with something like this and if there is, someone forgot to tell us.

The Colonel weaves his way among recruits who stare at him in disbelief and more than a few in something bordering on horror. Over his shoulders, in a fireman's carry, is Dr. Jackson, literally spitting unpleasantries at the Colonel. It borders somewhere between unreal and slightly funny to me. Although I wonder once again how a team can work when two of its members are clearly insane.

"Look, Daniel, you need to take a break," reasons Colonel O'Neill as he walks among his colleagues, still with his reluctant passenger.

"I know perfectly well when to take a break, Jack, now *put* me *down*!" The Doctor is almost seething with anger. O'Neill obviously interrupted him during something important. Either that, or he's just pissed because the Colonel's carrying him... probably the latter.

"Cool down, Daniel..."

"Don't you tell me to cool down, Colonel O'Neill, now. Put. Me. Down!"

Wow, I think that's the first time I've heard Dr. Jackson using the Colonel's rank. And I think I understand why he doesn't normally. He puts so much anger and warning into that one word, that in the Colonel's place, I'd prefer to be on first name basis as well.

A loud splash and everyone is looking at the display now. A thoroughly wet and extremely angry Doctor resurfaces and the look he gives his tormentor does not bode well for the Colonel.

Jackson stays where he is for a little while, clearly weighing his chances of getting out of the water and getting to the Colonel, who finally seems to take pity on the drenched man.

"Let me give you a hand, Daniel, sorry," O'Neill says, looking contrite. He reaches out to give Dr. Jackson a hand up and out of the water, but as he leans forward, the good Doctor grabs onto his shirt and pushes back from the shore, pulling the Colonel with him into the water. At this moment, not one set of eyes is looking away. I think everyone expects the Colonel to get really pissy about this...

A grey head resurfaces, followed by a darker one. Dr. Jackson is laughing so hard he can hardly stay above water as the Colonel keeps staring at him, somehow not quite sure how to react. Jackson finally subsides, though even from here I can see he's still laughing. He says something that sounds suspiciously like 'cranky old bastard,' and splashes water at O'Neill.

The older man gives him a look of surprise and a moment later they're both completely engrossed in ducking each other under water. Us recruits, we watch and wonder and the rest of the teams seem to find the water fight extremely hilarious and not much of a surprise.

Eventually we're told to be ready for another 'stroll', as Major Griff puts it (his smile seriously freaks me out -- I'm beginning to wonder if it's necessary to be slightly off kilter to be part of the SGC). Major Carter and Teal'c are getting ready for another excursion in the opposite direction of where we're going. Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson are returning to our camp proper, laughing and joking, seemingly not minding their soaked condition.

This'll be my final entry for today if my hunch is right. We'll get back sometime in the middle of the night and I doubt any of us will be able to stand on our feet.

 _INTERLUDE III_

Daniel threw his wet t-shirt at Jack, hitting him squarely in his face. They were in their tent and although there was little room, Jack had reached behind himself to zip the tent closed.

Instead of dropping the wet t-shirt, Jack buried his face in it, taking a deep breath. It might be wet, but it still smelled of Daniel's aftershave and sweat.

As he looked up again, he found Daniel kneeling at the other end of the tent, watching him with dark eyes and slightly parted lips. His BDUs were undone, but Daniel's hands had stilled on the wet waistband.

Jack bit his lower lip and a small grin started at the corner of his mouth. This was so reckless but the camp was deserted now. He had heard everyone leaving. He knew that Carter and Teal'c had left five minutes earlier. There was no need to leave guards at the camp so they were more than alone...

Still, if anyone caught them...

"Jack...?" Daniel's voice was low and husky, and even if Daniel normally was as adamant as Jack was about no off-world fooling around, Jack knew that Daniel was as horny as he was. Like Daniel had said, their little rule existed *because* they had both thought about it.

The tip of a pink tongue slipped out between Daniel's lips, running slowly across the firm mouth.

At least as horny.

Jack's breath hitched. This was stupid, but he could stop this as little as he could stop an oncoming train.

Slowly Jack pulled at his t-shirt, but the wet material fought him tooth and nail. With a grumbled curse he tried to get it off but a hand on his arm stilled his movements.

Looking up he found Daniel had moved close to him, his hot breath bursting against Jack's face. The inside of the tent was a little darker than the forest outside, but Jack had no trouble seeing every detail in Daniel's dark eyes.

Daniel pushed his hands aside and Jack took a few shallow breaths as he looked down at the strong, expressive hands. The long fingers wrapped themselves up in the wet garment and before Jack knew it, there was a tearing noise mixed with the *clink-clink* of his dog tags swaying back and forth, suddenly unhindered by his t-shirt.

Daniel took a deep, ragged breath and pushed the destroyed t-shirt down over Jack's shoulders. The warm, damp hands danced over Jack's chest and it was almost electrifying, setting Jack's hairs on end.

Jack moaned deep in his throat as Daniel tangled his fingers in the chain of Jack's dog tags. He used them to pull Jack forward and Jack could never in a million years say no or fight it. He wanted it as damned much as Daniel did right at that moment.

It was a fucking Pavlovian response, and Jack knew it. He also loved it and knew that he could trust Daniel to never abuse it. Everything they had ever done, everything they would ever do... it was all consensual.

Daniel's free hand slid down to undo Jack's BDUs while his mouth closed over Jacks. Before they had shared their first kiss, Jack had always imagined Daniel's kisses as sweet. And most of the time they were, but damn, the man could put the entire porn industry to shame when he put his mind to it.

Like now.

The kiss was openmouthed, wet and so dirty that Jack wondered if Daniel would even get him out of his BDUs before Jack lost it.

"We can't..." Jack whispered roughly when Daniel finally let him breathe for a moment. "We haven't gotten anything..." He shut up as Daniel's hand came up with a condom and a small non-descript tube. Jack had seen that tube before and had foolishly thought it was lotion or something.

Oh boy. Everyone always thought Jack was the boy scout, how wrong they were.

Daniel quickly divested them of the rest of their clothes and Jack wondered idly when they had gotten to the point where he took orders from Daniel so easily. Pushing at Jack's shoulders, Daniel got him down on his belly. Something wet was placed under him and Jack realized that Daniel had put their wet t-shirts there.

Evidence.

The thought hit Jack hard and he knew that he would eventually have to talk to Daniel about this. Daniel seemed awfully prepared for this, but right now he knew perfectly well that he would never be capable of saying no, of stopping Daniel, just as well as he knew that if he *had* been able to say no, Daniel would stop.

Slick fingers slid along the crack of his ass and Jack moaned.

"Quiet," Daniel whispered, his breath as fast as Jack's.

Jack bit into his fist and closed his eyes, letting the sensations of Daniel's touch wash over him. This was insane, such a risk, but he knew that he had never been this turned on in his life.

A small whimper told him he was not the only one.

The finger slipped inside and Jack exhaled, trying to keep from verbally praising Daniel the way he normally did when they were home, in their bed.

One finger became two, then three and Jack thought he would burst. His cock was sliding against the wet t-shirts and the cool, wet, clingy garment was pure torture. Of the best kind, of course.

After what seemed like forever, Daniel pulled back with a kiss to the small of Jack's back. Jack could hear him pull the condom out of the package and roll it on. Then the sounds of slick lube being applied and Jack sighed happily.

Daniel moved against him and Jack felt the nudge of Daniel's cock as he lined up against him. "Are you going to be quiet?" Daniel asked, his voice thick and raspy.

Jack did not dare use his voice to let him know that yes, he would do whatever he could to be silent. Thankfully it seemed like Daniel understood him.

Without anymore teasing, Daniel slid inside him.

The feeling of fullness made Jack open his eyes. He really enjoyed doing this where he could see Daniel, but this way was more... Jack failed to find the words for it. This was about more than sex and love. This was claiming someone for life.

How the hell had he ever gotten this lucky?

As Daniel began moving, Jack knew he would have a hard time not making any noises. Normally Daniel was better than good, but today he seemed to have developed a sixth sense as to where exactly all Jack's hot spots were.

Daniel clamped a hand over his mouth and Jack felt, if possibly, even more aroused. The hand was warm, sticky with sweat, his and Daniel's both. Jack breathed in and out of his nose, trying to get a little oxygen to his brain.

He let Daniel do most of the work, knowing that his knees would never forgive him if he got up onto them now to thrust back against Daniel. Besides, he enjoyed the heavy weight of the other man on top of him.

Jack climaxed and with a soft sigh he dropped his face against the sleeping bag under him, Daniel's hand still covering his mouth. The strong fingers tightened for a moment and Jack was glad that Daniel had not removed his hand yet as Daniel's final thrust hit his prostate hard. If he could have, Jack would have howled. As it were, he settled with a muffled grunt into Daniel's sweaty hand.

Collapsing on top of Jack, they lay there for a few minutes, just breathing and existing. When Daniel finally rolled off him, Jack leaned to the side, slowly wadding up the wet t-shirts. They would have to be careful when they got back, disposing of this.

Jack looked up as Daniel held a plastic bag out for him and he dumped the t-shirts into it, watching as Daniel pulled the condom off his penis before tying a knot and dumping the last piece of evidence into the bag.

Neither man said anything as they cleaned up and put on a fresher set of boxers and t-shirts. Lying side by side afterwards, staring up at the tent top, they were quiet for a long time.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what brought this on," Jack finally said in a low voice.

"You've wanted to for a long time," Daniel said, his voice equally quiet.

Jack swallowed hard. Daniel was right. Still, it did not excuse what they had done twice since coming to this planet. "It's just..." Jack struggled to put it into words. "We made the rule and yet you seemed a little too well-prepared."

"It's a risk, I know," Daniel admitted. A smile sneaked into the voice. "Happy birthday, Jack. I know it's early, but I really wanted you to have this."

Jack frowned. He had not really been thinking about his birthday which was coming up in a few days. He rarely made a fuzz about it and although he should have known Daniel would, their relationship was only a few months old. He just had not seen anything like this coming.

"I..." Jack swallowed hard. Who would have thought that Daniel would come up with something like this? "Thanks," he finally managed to whisper.

"I know it was a risk, Jack, but I also knew that you wanted it, hell, *I* wanted it. We would have gone on wondering and knowing us, we would have made a mountain out of a molehill," Daniel grinned.

"You're saying that if we hadn't let the steam out now, it'd have blown and bitten us in the ass at some later point?" Jack asked. Damn, but the world was strange those times where he had no trouble following Daniel's weird sense of logic.

"Yeah," Daniel mumbled sleepily.

"Don't fall asleep," Jack mumbled, nudging Daniel's leg with his own.

"Wh'ot," Daniel grumbled.

"You're basically here to translate the writings in the ruin," Jack warned. If they came back with too little, it might look suspicious.

"Mmmm, I finished that just before you dragged me off and dumped me in the lake," Daniel grunted. "I'll go get my notes when it's cooled off a little."

Jack snorted and reached to the side, patting Daniel's sweat slick arm. "That's my linguist," he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Daniel yawned. Somewhere in that little 'Oh yeah,' Jack had had no trouble hearing the love. God, he should be appalled at what they had done, but all he could think about was how much he loved the man lying next to him.

Jack lay, staring into nothingness for a little while. If this was Daniel's idea of birthday present, he could not wait for Christmas to come around. Still, where the sex had left Daniel zapped, it had given Jack a second wind. His body tingled with energy and he felt like getting up and doing something.

Daniel was right. Jack knew that and he was big enough to admit it. This would have been a tempting thing to do and the longer they were to wait, the more reckless they might eventually have become...

Jack smiled softly. He had actually seen that tube on several missions, so he figured Daniel had been planning this for a long time, waiting for the right kind of planet and the right kind of setup.

Still, might have been a better idea to *not* having risked it on a planet full of military personnel.

With a grin he turned and checked that Daniel had drifted off to dreamland before he pulled his spare BDUs on. Grabbing Daniel's wet ones and his own, he slipped out of the tent silently. Even though they would hardly dry in the humid air, Jack hung them up on a branch before getting his P90 and boots.

He could do with a little walk and figured he'd spare Daniel the work of going to the ruin for his notes. Daniel knew that Jack could pack up his stuff just as carefully as Daniel himself, but there was no need for anyone else to know that.

With a small, smug grin, Jack set off for his little trip.

God, but life was good these days.

 _EPILOGUE_

 **DAY 6**

Things are quiet here now that SG-1 have left. We still have some time left here, but they left the camp this morning to go back to the SGC. I watched Dr. Jackson and Colonel O'Neill for a little while. They seemed to be at ease with each other, so I must have heard wrong yesterday when I detoured back to the camp to get the extra flares that Major Ferretti wanted.

I could have sworn they were arguing. I couldn't make out the words, and I didn't try. It was none of my business what they were fighting about in the privacy of their tent. I'm just glad to see SG-1 looking so at ease when they left this morning.

It gives me hope for whatever team I might end up on -- if SG teams are like this, even differences big and small not making a dent in the dynamics... well, I'm glad to be part of Earth's finest line of defense.

Maybe someday we'll be able to do the things that SG-1 do and hopefully everyone back on Earth will know what these men and women do in the line of duty every damned day...

The End


End file.
